


People in Love

by bballgirl3022



Series: 40 Loves Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel babysit some very persistent little girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for prompt 37. Kiss at 40_loves
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Anna’s in complete hysterics. Her usual babysitter has the flu and can’t make it tonight. Her neighbor is in Florida, and she’s called four other people who were all busy tonight.

Gabriel’s reluctant to answer the phone when it rings. He and Sam had plan to spend their night watching a movie and eating extra butter popcorn, because that’s how Gabriel likes it. He answers against his better judgment. It’s six o’clock on a Tuesday and if Anna is calling it is likely to be some crisis or other.

Apparently she has a PTA meeting to attend. It starts in half an hour and she still needs a sitter.

That is how Gabriel and Sam find themselves sitting on the loveseat in Anna’s living room. Her twins are sprawled out on the couch watching “The Little Mermaid”. Gabriel has popped in the movie in hopes that it will make the twins sleepy.

That hasn’t exactly worked out as planned. The twins are still bright eyed as the credits are rolling after Ariel and Prince Eric’s kiss.

“How come you two never kiss?” One of the twins asks, Maggie he thinks (they are hard to tell apart). Her eyes zero in on Sam and Gabriel.

The question throws Gabriel off balance. He and Sam haven’t spent that much time with Anna’s kids. They showed up together at the twins’ last birthday party, but they kept their affection to a minimum around the group of children. Even tonight they’ve sat a respectable distance from one another, which left Gabriel to wonder if they haven’t been as discreet as they thought.

“What makes you think Gabriel and I would need to kiss?” Thank God for Sam’s level head because Gabriel is speechless.

The other twin, Karen, answers, “People who love each other kiss.”

“Mommy and Daddy love each other and they kiss all the time,” Maggie adds helpfully.

“Don’t you love each other?” The poor girls look so hopeful.

“Of course we love each other.”

Gabriel almost gets whiplash with how fast his head turns at the words. Their relationship is still relatively new. Gabriel knows that his feelings for Sam run deep. He didn’t want to say the words out loud in case he freaked Sam out. Gabriel would rather have only a tiny part of Sam than not have Sam in his life at all. To hear Sam say the words so casually releases a bone deep need for the words to be true and a righteous fury that they may just be words to Sam.

“Then you should kiss. People who love each other kiss.”

“If you say so,” Sam shrugs. He turns to face Gabriel with a shy smile on his face. Gabriel doesn’t move as Sam leans in and lightly presses their lips together.

It’s over quickly. The girls are obviously appeased if the giggling is anything to go by.

They start another movie shortly after that. The girls are in their PJs now and huddling under blankets.

The couch shifts as Sam returns to his previous seat. He takes one of Gabriel’s hands where it’s resting on his thigh and laces their finger together. Sam attempts to give Gabriel a reassuring smile; Gabriel stares resolutely at the screen.

Sam continues holding Gabriel’s clammy hand through the movie until Anna returns. The girls are disgruntled at being roused from their slumber, but eventually they are coaxed into their beds.

Anna thanks the two profusely and is adamant that Sam and Gabriel join the family for dinner sometime as a way to repay them. The two make their good-byes and leave.

The ride home is silent. Sam doesn’t seem inclined to break it, but Gabriel needs to know.

“Did you mean it?” There is no answer. Gabriel assumes Sam needs clarification and continues, “What you said before? About loving me?”

The car stops. They’ve made it to their destination and Sam is still silent. Gabriel wants to bolt from the car and away from this whole situation, but Sam turns to face him.

“Of course I meant it. I wouldn’t say something like that just to please a couple of kids.”

Gabriel raises his gaze from where it’s previously been examining the floor. Sam is smiling brightly and he’s looking at Gabriel like he means everything to Sam.

“I love you Gabriel,” Sam states with complete conviction. Gabriel has no doubts about where they stand anymore. His heart swells with overwhelming joy.

The feeling is extreme and Gabriel needs an outlet. He launches himself at Sam. It isn’t nearly as effective as he hoped considering they’re in a car. The most he succeeds in doing is getting his upper body close enough to allow Gabriel to thread his fingers in Sam’s floppy hair and bring their mouths together. It’s sloppy, but there is an undercurrent of emotions that flows between the two that it hardly matters if it isn’t one of their better kisses.

“I love you too,” Gabriel says between panting breaths once they have broken for much needed air.

“It feels good to finally say it out loud.”

Gabriel couldn’t agree more.


End file.
